I Just Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Isa.C
Summary: - Sabe... – comecei. – Eu acho que eu devo te amar desde sempre. Digo, pelo menos desde os meus dezoito anos que foi quando eu te conheci... Se esse negócio de alma gêmea existe, provavelmente você deve ser a minha. ONE-SHOT


**I Just Can't Take My Eyes Of****f You.**

_Capítulo único_

**Música para escutar com a fic: Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Lady Antebellum (**** /watch?v=qXwWT2Chx64 ).**

Meus pés estavam me matando e a minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Eu odeio essas reuniões de família! Não agüento mais ficar ouvindo as acusações do meu pai e as falsidades da minha irmã.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura e girei tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Era tarde e Edward deveria estar dormindo.

Me assustei ao ver a televisão ligada e ele sentado no sofá assistindo a um programa de culinária.

- Você tem noção que são quase três da manhã? – disse parada ao lado do sofá.

- Eu estava te esperando. – respondeu voltando a atenção para mim.

- Era para eu ter dormido na casa dos meus pais hoje. Como sabia que eu iria vir? – indaguei.

- Eu conheço a sua família muito bem. – deu de ombros. – E você eu conheço melhor ainda, né Bells?

Suspirei cansada e me sentei ao seu lado. Edward e eu morávamos juntos desde o início da faculdade e mesmo depois de formados e com empregos, nós continuamos juntos. Não, não somos namorados ou nada do gênero. Somos amigos ou como gostamos de dizer: pessoas que precisam uma da outra.

- Eles continuam os mesmos! – comecei. – Minha mãe só falta mandar me prender por não querer morar com eles, o meu pai me chama de vagabunda e a minha irmã fica dizendo que eu sou uma loba em pele de cordeiro, porque na verdade eu só quero o dinheiro da família e não me importo com o resto! É ela que é assim, droga! – mal notei quando as minhas lágrimas começaram a cair. – E eu só estou chorando de raiva!

- Eu sei, eu sei... – assentiu. – Vem cá, vem... – deitou-se no sofá e me puxou para os seus braços. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Você sempre diz isso. – resmunguei abafando a minha cara em seu peito.

- E alguma vez eu menti para você?

- Nunca. – afirmei. – Eu to com sono... – murmurei manhosa.

- Então dorme, dengosa. – beijou a minha testa. – Eu estou aqui.

Acordei na minha cama vestindo o famoso camisetão de Edward que eu roubei para mim no primeiro ano que moramos juntos.

Eu tinha dormido apenas algumas horas, mas não conseguia mais dormir. Sem pensar duas vezes fui atrás do meu porto seguro.

Abri a porta do seu quarto e me rastejei pelas cobertas sem querer acordá-lo. Assim que me ajeitei senti seus braços envolvendo a minha cintura e seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

Suspirei de satisfação o fazendo rir. Todos os meus sentimentos por Edward eram tão fortes que a cada toque seu meu corpo reagia na mesma hora.

_**I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way (eu sei que as pontes que eu queimei ao longo do caminho) / Have left me with these walls and these scars (me deixaram com estas paredes e cicatrizes) / That won't go away (que não vão embora) / And opening up has always been the hardest thing (e se abrir sempre foi a coisa mais difícil) / Until you came (até que você veio)**_

_**So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go (então deite aqui do meu lado, me abrace e não me solte).**_

- Eu gosto da reação que eu provoco em você. – sussurrou.

- Metido.

- Você sabe que tem o mesmo efeito em mim. – disse.

- Tenho é? – me virei ficando de frente para ele. Nossos rostos muito próximos.

- Nós podemos dar certo, Bells. Eu sei que nós podemos dar certo. – falou, acariciando meu rosto. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Eu não posso te perder, Edward. – confessei. – Se nós começarmos a namorar e nos dermos conta que na verdade não era nada disso que a gente queria e acabarmos brigando e você nunca mais olhar na minha cara? – me abracei a ele. – Eu não sobreviveria sem você.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Bells. – prometeu.

- Você diz isso agora porque você é apenas meu amigo. – retruquei ainda com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

- Quando é que você vai entender que eu te amo, hein Dona Swan? – falou mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Mas eu entendo isso. – o encarei. – Mesmo.

- Então por que você foge de mim?

Gargalhei automaticamente.

- Eu nunca fujo de você, Edward. – revirei meus olhos.

- Foge sim. – suspirou cansado para depois dar um pequeno sorriso e beijar a minha testa. – Vê se dorme um pouco, está bem? – e virou-se de costas para mim. Na mesma hora senti a falta do seu toque.

Me coloquei de barriga para cima e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem. Quem eu quero enganar? Por que continuar negando algo que sempre esteve estampado na minha cara?

_**And I just can't take my eyes off you (e eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você) / And I just can't take my eyes off you (e eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você).**_

Olhei para Edward dormindo e sorri. Ali estava o ser que eu mais amava e que por algum milagre divino me correspondia exatamente da mesma forma. Voltei a encarar o teto mesmo não conseguindo tirar meus olhos dele.

- Sabe... – comecei. – Eu acho que eu devo te amar desde sempre. Digo, pelo menos desde os meus dezoito anos que foi quando eu te conheci... Se esse negócio de alma gêmea existe, provavelmente você deve ser a minha. – parei de falar e vi um pequeno movimento no seu corpo. Ele me ouvia. – Eu simplesmente não consigo lembrar de nada da minha vida em que você não está presente. Eu acho que eu devo ter apagado essa época da minha vida, já que não tinha tanta importância mesmo. – virei meu corpo de lado e comecei a encarar as suas costas. – Eu amo o jeito que você me acorda quando eu estou atrasada, eu amo o jeito como você lambe os lábios quando o café está quente, amo a cor do seu cabelo, o timbre da sua voz. Eu amo toda vez que você olha a televisão e finge não me escutar para ver se eu calo a boca, eu amo toda vez que você me busca no trabalho de surpresa e eu sou absolutamente louca pela forma como você admira algo compenetradamente. Sabe aquela ruguinha que fica na sua testa quando você está sério demais? Pois é, eu amo ela também. – ri baixinho. – Eu amo quando você tenta me fazer rir quando eu estou emburrada e eu amo toda a vez que você diz que eu sou linda e eu acabei de acordar. Eu tenho que confessar que eu amo quando você me dá presentes sem a minha autorização... Eu também amo as suas camisetas, mas eu acho que disso você já sabe. – dessa vez ele que riu baixinho, mesmo sem se virar. – Eu não consigo parar de te olhar, de te admirar. Cada movimento seu meu olhos querem captar... É maior que eu. – suspirei. – Eu te amo. Muito. E eu concordo com você sobre a gente... Nós podemos dar certo.

_**I love when you tell me that I'm pretty (eu amo quando você diz que eu sou linda) / **__**When I just wake up (quando eu acabei de acordar) / And I love how you tease me when I'm moody (e eu amo quando você me provoca quando estou de mau humor) / But it's never too much (mas nunca é demais) / I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all (eu estou caindo rápido,mas a verdade é que eu não estou com nenhum medo) / You climbed my walls (você subiu minhas paredes).**_

Assim que eu parei de falar Edward se virou e nossos olhares de chocaram. Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos assim, mas ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o contato.

Quando eu fui abrir a boca para falar,ele me calou colocando o dedo indicar nos meus lábios.

- Shhh... Não estraga o momento. – murmurou risonho.

Assenti sorrindo de leve.

Logo seus lábios tomaram os meus e eu gemi de satisfação. Eu não me importava mais com nada nem ninguém eu finalmente tinha me entregue ao meu amor.

Quando nos separamos oegantes me detive a analisar cada traço seu novamente. E mal sabia que esse tornaria o meu esporte favorito até o final dos meus dias.

_**And I just can't take my eyes off you (e eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você) / And I just can't take my eyes off you (e eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você).**_

**Olá, queridos leitores!**

**Para quem acompanhou a minha última fic deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, certo? Bem, eu resolvi dar um tempo nos estudos (mentira tive prova a tarde inteira) e escrever uma one-shot pra mostrar que eu ainda sei fazer isso (ou não) e que ainda amo muitooooo vocês! Quem sabe eu não resolva aparecer às vezes com alguma one-shot, hun? ^^**

**Mil beijoss!**

**Nos vemos por aí!**

**Isa**


End file.
